


The Cries of Malachor Still Echo

by Darnaguen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Force Ghosts, Future Fic, Gen, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnaguen/pseuds/Darnaguen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all hope is lost, Rey finds an unexpected ally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cries of Malachor Still Echo

–

The jagged, black cliffs started to blend into each other, into the ashy soil beneath her boots. She rubbed her eyes and blinked.

The planet was dead. Dead, dead, _dead_. Yet it also pulsated like a deep, red wound. Like a terrible heartbeat.

And the screaming? She felt the echoes of it in her bones, and it took all she had to not collapse and start screaming too.

Momentarily defeated, she fell to her knees.

*

A low whirring heralded a small, spherical remote droid floating out of the darkness.

 _“You’re going the wrong way,”_ said a voice. She jumped to her feet, taking a defensive stance with her staff.

“Who are you? Show yourself!”

_“I think it would be appropriate to say I’m a friend.”_

The voice was wispy and hoarse. Gentle. Definitely amused. Yet… infinitely sad.

The remote floated patiently a few feet away as if waiting for instructions.

_“My remote will show you to your destination. You need only to follow him.”_

It gave a soft beep and spun around mid-air.

“Fine,” she sighed. “It’s not like I have a choice, do I?”

*

“Why are you helping me?”

Somewhere far ahead a faint, red glow reflected from the sky. She shuddered.

_“Because I’m the only one who can.”_

She imagined a shrug. It was getting easier to picture him. _Definitely a “him”._

"Why are you still here? Are you… _were_ you a Jedi?”

He chuckled. _“You could say I was, I suppose.”_

“You mean you’re not _sure?_ ”

_“The circumstances were… a bit unusual. I imagine you can relate.”_

Instinctively her hand went to the lightsaber in her belt. Its presence still felt both alien and like the most natural thing in the world.

_“As for why am I here, I could ask you the same thing. Nothing but death in this place.”_

She wrapped her fingers around the saber’s hilt and set her jaw.

“Because I made a promise.”

In her mind, a faint, sad smile lit the zabrak’s stoic features momentarily.

_“As did I.”_

–

**Author's Note:**

> What is Rey doing on Malachor? Your guess is as good is mine. Ever since Malachor became canon again, this strange little crossover has haunted me.


End file.
